Hard Truths Are Hard To Take
by Spy Network
Summary: A simply job that should have been as easy as one ... two ... three ... turns into something seriously different and difficult once you learn how truly small the world is.


**Bingo Challenge over at the Riverdale fanfiction Challenge forum:**

 **Bingo Number #87 (Trope) Just A Dream**

 **Waving. Hi. Umm I decided to try my hand at the The 365 Yearly Challenge over at the Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge. Now I'm to saying that I will be able to write all 365 prompts by the end of 2018. But I will give it my best shot.**

 **So here we go.**

 **Prompt #74 (Scenario) – I'm the private investigator that was hired by your ex to track you down and you totally caught me sitting outside your apartment in a rental car so hi what up ….**

Chic slightly jumped as a knock was sounded right next to his head. He turned and stared wide eyed into the annoyed but curious eyes of his target. He slightly blushed as he realized that it wasn't professional to be caught by your mark. Not professional one bit. _Okay; Chic; you are prepared for this. You have read all the manuals …. you have a cover story down. You got this Cooper._ He hit the button to allow the window to come down. "Yes?" He smoothly asked.

"Whom hired you to follow me?" Kevin glared into the blue green eyes of the blonde man sitting in the run down rental car. His right hand was firmly planted on the car and his other was tucked deeply into his jeans pocket,

"I'm not following you." Chic shook his head. "I just pulled in here and ready to rent a room for the night." His cover story completely went away once he heard the other man's voice. His heart beat rapidly.

Kevin snorted through his nose. "This is an apartment building; not a motel." His right eye brow rose. "Want to try that again?"

"This is just a dream." Chic smiled. "Once you wake up... you won't remember it."

"I'm calling the police." Kevin sighed as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Wait! No." Chic eyes widen at the thought of getting the cops involved in this. He sighed deeply. "Okay look I'm a private investigator and I was paid to track you down. Keep tabs on you and report that …."

Kevin's hand was firmly one his phone as he stared into Chic's very familiar blue green eyes and blonde hair. He just couldn't place where he seen them before. He was too angry and now frightened that he had an stalker on his trail. "Whom hired you."

Chic sighed as he felt the fear of the slightly younger man at his car window. "I can't tell you that." He shook his head. "But I'll tell you my name." 

Kevin's eyes narrowed. He searched the sea of blue green eyes of the man in the car. He trusted that this man wasn't out to hurt him. Physically or mentally. He breathed deeply as he tightly nodded.

"Chic Cooper." Chic said.

Kevin's eyes widen as he stared into the very familiar sea of blue green eyes. "Betty's brother Chic?" He whispered.

Chic's own eyes widen now. "How do you know my sister?"

"We went to school together. She became my best friend the first day that I moved to Riverdale." Kevin relaxed completely.

Chic's mind went back several years. "So you are that Kevin." He remembered when Betty came home one day claiming that she just met her newest best friend for life. He had just shrugged it off and went to another part of the house as Betty and Polly walked upstairs. He had never personally met Kevin back then because he ran away from home soon after that. "How's Betty?"

"She misses you." Kevin replied.

Chic swallowed as tears sparkled in his eyes.

"Tell me whom hired you." Kevin didn't even state that as a question. He already knew.

Chic shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"Tell Joaquin that I don't want anything to do with him. If he continues to try to stalk me then I'm going to press chargers against him." Kevin said in a low firm tone.

Chic's eyes narrowed.

Kevin sighed. "Since you are Betty's brother then I trust you. I dated Joaquin back in Riverdale for two years. He was the one other out gay teen in that town. I honesty thought we had what it took to make it to the end of the long game. But I found out that he was only using me to stay out of jail. That seeing how my father was chief of police … he thought that if he managed to land me in bed then I would willing fight my father against taking him down whenever Joaquin decided to break the law. I also found out that he had been cheating on me since the very beginning." Kevin shook his head. "When I learned all this a few years ago I of course broke up with. I told him that I never wanted to see him again. But Joaquin still has it in his head that he can still use me to keep him out if prison."

"I felt like something was going on inside him when he was hiring me to track you down." Chic spoke in a low cold voice. "I shouldn't have taken his money."

Kevin sighed. "I think he would have found someone else to do this for him. But I am sure that Joaquin DeSantos did his research and found out that you were Betty's brother."

Chic stiffened. "If he harms Betty."

"Betty all ready is aware of what type of guy Joaquin is. She knows what lengths Joaquin will go to get me back. The entire gang knows. Everyone will be very protective of Betty. Joaquin won't be able to get near her to get to me." Kevin sighed.

"If you think Archie Andrews can be the man to protect her Kevin; then you are sadly mistaken." Chic didn't like that Archie kid that lived next door to his family home. He didn't trust Archie one bit where Betty was concerned.

"Actually Archie isn't the main protector of Betty. Veronica Lodge; Betty's wife is her protector." Kevin spoke up.

Chic felt tightness in his chest.

"How about you get out of the car and come up to my place. I have a lot to fill you in." Kevin stepped away from the car. "After all you are finished with your job now."

Chic got out of the car and locked it up. He walked besides Kevin towards the apartment building in center New York.

 **End**

 **Author's Note: Okay I was seriously going for comedy here …. but then I knew that I wanted the ex- to be Joaquin … and I really wanted to play up the South side Serpent of Joaquin DeSantos …. and I really wanted Joaquin to be the bad dangerous type here. So instead of humor I got angst.**

 **It still works.**


End file.
